Life Without You
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Fan request! WARNING EROTICA! After a break up with Arthur, Ariadne finds herself falling for a bike messenger named Wylie. Inception/ Premium Rush crossover! JGL lovers, unite!
1. Chapter 1

**Fan request! WARNING EROTICA! After a break up with Arthur, Ariadne finds herself falling for a bike messenger named Wylie. Inception/ Premium Rush crossover! JGL lovers, unite! **

**Life without you**

1.

~ Ariadne heard her cell phone ding and tried to resist the urge to look at the text message.

_'I'm not going to answer it._' She thought firmly. '_I'm not even going to look at it.'_

She couldn't fight the need to see what Arthur had sent her. The Point Man always needing to have the last word in everything. She reached for her cell phone. A purple light flashing that it was a text. Not to be confused with an email, a Facebook update or anything else.

She opened the app and saw two words from her former lover.

Arthur- _Take care_.

She wanted to throw her phone to the wall. Instead, she felt her eyes well up with tears. A painful feeling swelling in her chest.

_'I will not respond to this text. I'm going to ignore it._' She thought as her fingers itched to type out a hasty reply.

For the past hour, she and Arthur had been texting and using the video chat app on the fancy smart phone he had given her for her birthday. It was a cool, futuristic app that allowed them to see each other as they talked. It was the next best thing to being in the same room.

In the same room, they were not. That was the problem.

Ariadne had accepted a position in New York City. She had made the move and started her new job within the week. It had been exciting and wonderful, all accept one nagging problem.

Arthur was in Japan.

Saito had offered the Point Man a job at his company and, with Cobb leaving dream extraction, Arthur took it. The Point Man had moved to Japan the same time the Architect moved to New York. They had spent a few weeks together in Paris as Ariadne finished school. Even taking an extended vacation together to Fiji during her break. Things with them had moved quickly and comfortably forward till the job offers drove them apart.

At first, they both agreed they could make it work. Technology allowed them to communicate everyday. Arthur would call her on her phone and they would see each other with the real time video app. The two of them doing things on that video chat that made phone sex look like a waste of time. They talked endlessly, until Arthur skipped a day. He skipped another a few weeks later. Then, an entire weekend passed and he didn't call her.

Ariadne scrolled over the text messages she had gotten from the Point Man that night.

Arthur- _This isn't working. I want to be with you. Tired of cyber BF GF_.

Me- _You don't want to be with me anymore?_

Arthur- _I WANT to be with you. That's the problem. I want you to come to Japan._

Me- _I can't. My job is here. You know that. We talk over the phone. Video chat._

Arthur- _That's not enough. It was fun at first. I need you. I don't like not having you with me._

Me- _I'm not leaving my job_.

Arthur- _Well, I can't keep this up. I want a girlfriend, not a long distance, cyber relationship._

Me- _You're being unfair. We agreed to try and make this work._

Arthur- _We tried. It's not working for me. Come to Japan. I want a woman who I can make love to. I'm sick of using my hand while I watch you on video. I need to touch you. I need to be inside you._

Ariadne shook her head at that.

Me- _I know you're frustrated. But this is what I went to school for. _

_You're asking me to relocate halfway around the world. Why can't you come and live in New York?_

Arthur- _My job here is very important._

Me- _So is mine! You are being unfair!_

Arthur- _See? We're having a fight and were on even in the same country! That's crazy! Surely you aren't fulfilled from this cyber life._

Me- _I try to be. I'm happy. I thought you were to._

Arthur- _I'm sorry. I need more out of a relationship then this._

Me- _I'm sorry to._

Arthur- _We can still talk, but no more cyber BF GF. Not unless you come to Japan. _

Me- _No. It's better if we just end it. It will hurt us less._

Ariadne tossed her phone onto the floor. The sturdy construction meant it didn't break and slid across the room.

'_I'm allowing myself tonight. That's all Arthur gets_.' She thought as she wrapped herself up in a light blanket and cried softly.

~ Morning came. Ariadne peeled back her covers like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon of sleep. She didn't look at the cell phone she had tossed on the floor. She was proud she hadn't called or texted him back.

She felt a little better now that a few hours had passed.

'_A few more hours from now, I'll feel even better._' She thought as she left her phone on the floor and didn't look at it.

~ She showered and dressed. Intentionally leaving her phone on the floor. Committing the heinous sin of not taking her cell phone with her when she left her apartment for work. She didn't want to give into the urge to text Arthur.

She had always been texting the Point Man since she moved to New York. She would text him all day everyday, and he her. It felt odd to not do that anymore.

While she was on the subway, she wanted to text him. Wanted to say she was sorry about their fight. But her phone was at home, and she was thankful she had left it.

~ He job was for the city engineering. Her specialty was urban restoration. More specifically, revitalizing the High Line in Manhattan to be a tourist walking park. It had been a fun project that the city had given them. They didn't want to destroy the old west side line, but were uncertain about what to do with it. There was little money to fund the project, and Ariadne had come up with the idea of vintage New York advertisements along the old elevated rail line. No major corporations or big business. Only local institutions and stores. The city of New York literally paid for the vertical walking park. This kept it free to the public and continued the construction of turning it into something very unique.

Everyday, Ariadne got dozens of letters and hundreds of emails saying how much people liked the new life of the high line. Her boss had been so impressed, there was even an article about her in the New York Times. Not bad for someone who had only been living in the city for three months.

The Architect was proud of her work and got a great deal of satisfaction from it. She was respected and appreciated. It was everything she wanted.

Except that one thing. Arthur.

She sighed as she reached reception. The coffee in her hand was still too hot to drink as a bicycle messenger was talking to the bubbly girl at reception. She was looking over the young man with light, happy eyes.

"Oh she'll have it." The receptionist said noticing Ariadne coming into the office.

The Architect slowed down as the bike messenger turned to look at her.

He was handsome enough. Closely cropped brown hair, lean build. A tan that made him look healthy and youthful. He was about the same age as the Architect, but he looked much younger somehow. Almost carefree.

Ariadne sighed.

"I'm sure I have something. What is it?" The Architect said feeling clueless and worn out.

The bike messenger grinned at her and looked at his clip board.

"Package for Denny & Mark graphics. Madison Ave?" The messenger said. His voice far too cheery and happy.

'_How can anyone be in that good a mood this early in the morning?_' Ariadne thought as she couldn't help but look at his muscular calves that his long shorts exposed.

"Oh right!" The Architect started. She suddenly remembered the mock ups of the new section of the line she had drawn. She should have left them with reception yesterday and forgot.

"I'm sorry, they're in my office. Come with me, I'll get them."

She suddenly felt so unprofessional. Here it was, a work day in the big apple, and she was dropping the ball.

The bike messenger shrugged and followed her up the stairs.

"The elevator takes too long." She explained as he hopped energetically up each step.

"Why I always take the stairs and never the elevator." He said with a dazzling smile that make his eyes crinkle.

~ Her office was very nice by New York standards. She had a large water color drawing of the High Line when it would be completed. A beautiful walking park filled with tourists, tress and grass.

"Nice office." The messenger said looking over the water coloring as she readied the mock ups. Putting them in an art tube for their transport.

"You're working on the High Line?" He asked. Absorbed in the art work.

Ariadne felt a smile play over her lips. She loved her job.

"Yes. My team and I are restoring it. Have you seen what we've done so far?" She asked walking over to him and looking at the water coloring. A long, horizontal painting that took up the entire wall.

"Hell yeah. My friends and I went there the first day it opened. It's awesome. The views. We were really glad it wasn't torn down." He said.

"We put in a small restaurant. Nothing fancy. It's made out of a shipping container. We're making a real effort to be green." She told him. Pride in her work showing.  
"Very cool." He said admirably.

The two of them stood looking at her water coloring before he cleared his throat.

"The package?" He asked and smiled that warm smile at her.

"Oh!" She startled "Right. Here! It needs to be delivered to Kit Killeen." She told him.  
The messenger was filling out a form.

"Print you name. Sign it." He told her.

He looked over her writing.

"Ariadne? Like the girl in mythology? King Minus' daughter?" he asked.

She blushed and rolled her eyes.  
"The very same." She said and tried to laugh it off.  
"My name's Wylie." He told her.

"Like the coyote?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"I think it's better then Daffy. Don't you?" He asked. His lips tugging into that contagious smile and she felt herself grinning back.

"New restaurant on the Line. I might go there." Wylie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Check it out." She told him shifting her feet. She felt like a teenager in front of the boy she liked.

"I think I will." He said. "Think I may be there at 7 this evening."

"Oh." She said and wondered why he was giving her the exact time.  
"Do you think you might be there at 7?" He asked.

"I... um... yeah. I might be there." She said feeling her cheeks become hot.

"We can be there together." He mused innocently. "Nice to meet you." He whispered taking her tube with the mock ups in it.

She watched him leave and fought the urge to fidget.

Her breath coming back to her body as she marveled at how such a thing had happened.

'_Do I have a date tonight?_' She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Ariadne didn't go back home after work. In the massive city, it was better to go from one place to another. Venturing back home wasted too much time.

She climbed the steps to the High Line. Past all the tourists and locals who were watching the city lazily wind down for the day. It was summer and the heat still hung over the city. She was glad she had changed out of her work clothes. Grateful she had kept a change of clothes in her office.

She wandered innocently down the walkway she knew so well. Happy to see people lounging on the built in seats. Reading or taking in the view of the city.

She felt nervous as she tried to look carefree. She wondered if Wylie would be at the little shipping container restaurant. The Line was such an odd place to be. You were elevated, but you were not indoors or on a roof. You were surrounded by greenery, but not in the park. No wonder it attracted such a mismatched group of curious people.

She walked to short trip to the end of the line. The rest would be finished soon. But the little shipping container restaurant was there. Wylie sitting alone at a table. Looking out over the view. He smiled when he saw her.

"Ariadne. Fancy seeing you here." He mused.

"Wylie." She laughed and tried to mimic his aloofness. "Fancy seeing you here to."

"Want to sit with me?" He asked nodding to the empty seat next to him.

She felt embarrassed as she shouldered her bag and sat beside him.

She was wearing a white, wrap around bohemian style dress with eyelets dotting it. She suddenly felt very over dressed for being around him. he was wearing the T-shirt and riding shorts he had worn all day.

Wylie had been sweating, but he still smelled nice. His natural odor wasn't bad at all. A clean kind of sweat that was pleasing to her.

"I was just admiring your handy work." Wylie said as he handed her a can of grape soda and nodded at the view.

"Oh. Well, It's not just _my_ handy work." She admitted.

"Don't be modest." Wylie laughed. "I asked the receptionist as I was leaving and she said this place wouldn't be here without you."

"Without a lot of people." She corrected as she popped the top to her can.

Wylie raised his drink to her and they clinked cans.  
~ "You were a law student?" She asked in disbelief. "What made you become a bike messenger?"

"I can't handle an office job. Out there, riding a bike, it's freedom. I'm on my own. I don't have a boss breathing down my neck. I can be myself." He told her.  
"Wylie." She started. He could do so much more. He was obviously very smart. She held back. Wylie had no doubt heard this lecture from a thousand other people. How he was most likely wasting his talents riding a bike. He didn't need to hear it from her. She bit her tongue and they talked of places she needed to see in the city.

Night had fallen over them as they were sitting and talking. The bike messenger pointing to a battered, well used bike that was secured to the table with a heavy chain.

"I won it last year. Messenger of the year." He said proudly as they got something to eat from the restaurant.

Ariadne was amazed at how much such a thin man could eat. He wolfed down two hot dogs, two packets of chips, then went back to get a large burrito with extra cheese.

Arthur wasn't at all like this man. The Point Man was a strict vegetarian and very careful about his diet. He didn't do it because of any animal rights issues. Only for his health. Ariadne had to eat his home cooked vegetarian dishes, most of them good, whenever she was with him.

Wylie held no such prejudices about food. He seemed hungry at all times and didn't care about what he ate.

"Best part of living in New York." Wylie mused. "The food. You have all kinds of crazy foods here." He told her.

"I've been scared to go into some of these restaurants. Some of them are too... _authentic_." She admitted.

"Can't be afraid to try new things." Wylie told her. "Tomorrow is my day off. Why don't we go to Chinatown and I can treat you to dinner."

"Oh, I don't know." Ariadne said feeling flushed.

She had only broken up with Arthur less then 24 hours ago.

"It's not a _date_." Wylie said casually. "I don't date. A guy like me has to keep his options open. I can't tell you how many women are after me. I can't be burdened with a girlfriend."

Ariadne laughed. The bike messenger obviously teasing her.

Wylie was smiling at her.

"Come on. Go out to dinner with me." He wheedled.  
"Alright." She said feeling he would never stop nagging her.

"Alright?" He prompted.

"Yes, I'll go out to dinner with you." She laughed.

~ "I'll take you home." Wylie offered as they climbed down the steps to the street level.  
"How can you take me home?" She said as he dropped his bike down beside him.

Wylie looked at the beat up and street weary bike.

She looked over his ride is disbelief.

"You're kidding." She said.  
"Nope." He told her casually. "I'm a good rider." He assured her. "Just sit on the handlebars."

"Wylie." She laughed. It was night, but with all the street lamps, it hardly felt like they should be indoors.

"Come on." He ordered playfully taking her hand.

The Architect felt herself smiling and carefully sat on the handlebars of his bike. Making sure to smooth out her skirt as she balanced uncertainly.

Wylie wasn't lying. He was a good rider. He barely sped at all as his bike maneuvered gracefully though the streets.  
"I don't have brakes on this thing, by the way." He told her. His breath in her ear.

"What?" She cried out. Suddenly the streets were teaming with dangers.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He told her.

"Wylie! No brakes?" She cried out as he maneuvered the bike, with her balanced in the handlebars, around a flower market.

"You're so cute when your freaking out." He teased mercilessly.  
"Wylie!" She screamed as the bike messenger narrowly missed a few pedestrians.

He was laughing as they couple flew gently down the streets.

~ "I live here." She was giggling as he slowed the bike down and she jumped off. She hated to admit it, but she had fun.

"Nice neighborhood." Wylie said as he swiveled his bike around. The bike messenger looking up at the nice apartment building.

"Oh, yeah." Ariadne said. She suddenly remembered Arthur's warning about never letting anyone know where she lived. The Point Man logical about everything. Her safety always in his mind. She had just met this guy and now he knew where she lived.

Still, he had plenty of chances to hurt her before now, and he didn't.

"I better go." She said shyly.

Wylie scowled and looked troubled.

"You have something. Right there." He said brushing his hand over her dark locks.

Ariadne stood perfectly still. Thinking paper or something hand flown in her hair.

Wylie leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips.

She started at him in wide eyed disbelief.

"It's gone now." He said. Looking especially pleased with himself.

She wanted to say something but didn't . She couldn't decide if she was angry or happy.

"If I had asked for a good night kiss, you might have said no. I couldn't take the risk." He told her as he maneuvered the bike backwards.

"I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 10 for lunch!" He called out as he left her.

~ '_Why do I keep falling for that?_' She laughed at herself. Arthur was notorious for stealing kisses from her. She fell for it shamelessly. Maybe guys just knew she was easy to steal kisses from.

She felt her face blushing wildly and her skin prickled hot.

~ When she reached her apartment, she didn't notice her phone on the floor till after her shower.

Suddenly, she remembered Arthur.

Out of curiosity, she picked up her phone and check it for text messages.

Nothing.

Feeling a little let down. She turned her phone off and went to bed. She hadn't thought too much about Arthur today. Obviously, he hadn't thought too much about her either. Tomorrow, she wouldn't think of him at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the update is late. Had a busy labor day. Also, I realize I had been misspelling Wilee's name. Doh!**

3.

~ Ariadne didn't have to work on Saturday. However, being alone in the big city made her always gravitate to a familiar place. For her, it was work. If felt odd now to no go into the office today to catch up on things.

It also felt odd to not call Arthur. All morning, she was thinking of things she wanted to tell him. That there was a lot of tourists up on the high line yesterday, that the couple across the hall were fighting again.

She had to keep reminding herself that Arthur wasn't in her life anymore.

She woke up early and dressed for her day out with Wilee. The charming bike messenger promising to take her out for a day trip in the city.

She dressed casually in cargo shorts and vintage concert T-shirt. She didn't want Wilee to assume this was a date. However, one look in the mirror, made her change her mind. Instead, she slipped on a colorful, retro printed dress. She applied very little make up and twisted her hair up in a pony tail.

It was almost 10 when she raced down the steps of her building. She expected to find him waiting with his worn out bike for her to ride the handlebars on again. Instead he was walking down the street to great her.

The handsome bike messenger smiled when he saw her. His face lighting up as he quickened his pace. He was wearing tan slacks and a clean, button down shirt and no tie. She had been so spoiled by well dressed men, that seeing a normal, casual guy was a shock. But it wasn't at all unpleasant.

"You made it." She laughed as he met up with her.

"Of course." He told her.

He leaned closer to her.

"You smell good." He commented before taking her hand. "I like that perfume."

She didn't say anything to this. Only smiled.

Arthur wasn't the kind of man who complimented her on anything. Instead, he just assumed that she knew how he felt. The Point Man was never good at sharing his feelings.

"So, where are we going?" Ariadne asked as Wilee pulled her along the increasingly crowded street.  
"I told you. Authentic New York cooking." He teased.  
One subway ride and short taxi trip later, the couple was in China town. A beautiful blending of the new world that had collided with the mysteries of the east. It resulted in a strange and wonderful array of buildings that were crammed together. Of people walking in the streets and patronizing little shops. Colorful streamers and exotic fruit stands peppered each corner as Ariadne wished she had thought to bring her camera with her.

Wilee seemed to know his way around when he guided her into a little building with a large bay window. Neon lights blaring with strange symbols she didn't understand flashed overhead.

"Wilee?" She questions as she noticed they were the only no Asian people in the restaurant.

"It's okay." Wilee laughed as he took her hand.

A gentleman at the door nodded to them and handed the bike messenger a red slip of paper. They waited and people watched by the bay window before a tiny little woman came to get them.

"Trust me. This is the best Chinese food in the city. I know it's racist, but never eat at an ethic restaurant where it isn't owned, run and patronized by that ethnicity.

Ariadne wasn't listening to him as some of the waiters was bringing out a whole duck that had been cooked intact. The bird still sizzling on the plate.

"Oh that looks good." Wilee mused as they were seated.

"Wilee, I don't know what to order." Ariadne said helplessly. The entire menu was in Chinese. No pictures, not English translation.

"It's alright." Wilee laughed as their waiter brought them drinks.

The staff seemed to know Wilee and the bike messenger didn't seem to have to order anything before food was brought out to him.

Despite her fears, Ariadne warmed up immediately to the food. It looked a bit strange, but the flavor was remarkable. She had to wonder; if this was food, what had she been eating before?

The chicken was enriched with some kind of fruit and the vegetables tasted fresh and home grown. The staff had taken pity on her and brought her a fork to eat with as opposed chop sticks. Although Wilee was adept at using the foreign utensils.

"You're good at that." Ariadne observed as her belly groaned with having eaten too much.

"Yeah, I like this kind of food." he laughed.

The bike messenger's dancing eyes flicked to her and he smiled.  
"You glad I brought you here?" He asked.  
"Very." She admitted trying not to smile back.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked.

The bike messenger and his date were waved out of the restaurant after Wilee had paid the check and Ariadne had left the tip. She had been so impressed with the food, she left double the amount that was expected.

He took her window shopping next. In a rustic part of the city, the bike messenger explained how this was some of the oldest store front's in Manhattan. How a lot of the building had survived fires and rioting. How one was here before the Civil War and had many lives as a hotel, general store, a restaurant and was now, in it's old age, a charming place that housed gently used odds and ends.

"So you lived in Paris?" Wilee asked her as they looked over some framed Paris advertisements from the turn of the last century. Ariadne was giving serious thought to buying them. They were lovely art work style poster size ads that some tourist must have brought back as a souvenir and had framed.

Her apartment was so empty, they would make it feel more like home.  
"Yes, I went to school there." She admitted sadly.  
"You must miss it. This city is so crazy." Wilee mused.

"Yes. It was an adjustment to live in Paris at first to." She sighed.

"Why Paris?" He asked as the looked over the prints.

She sighed.

"Why not? I was accepted at the school. I wanted to live abroad for a long time. A had the money to do it. So why not?" She told him.

Wilee was smiling.  
"Why not indeed? That's the only way to live life. You have to do what makes you happy. Not what makes others happy. Or what others think _should_ make you happy." He told her.

He was so close to her. His tanned, extremely fit body standing so maddeningly close she could hardly think strait.

She wanted him to kiss her, but he didn't make that move to kiss her. He only kept her body pinned close to his.  
"I... um... I think I might get these. They'll look really nice in my apartment." She said weakly. She looked at the price tag and had to do a double take. New York prices really were something else.

"I can't let you pay full price." Wilee said casually as he pulled free the large frames from the wall.

The bike messenger went over to the shop owner and started to haggle.

Ariadne was horrified. It seemed so tacky as Wilee pointed out flaws to the frame work. How they must have been sitting in the shop for a while. How they could pay in cash, if the owner was willing to sell for a little less.

The owner haggled and bartered with Wilee till Ariadne had her framed poster prints for $100 less each then she had been willing to pay.

"Thank you so much!" She was laughing as he helped her carry the large pieces out of the store.

"It's what I do." Wilee laughed.

"You'll have to let me pay you the difference. You earned it." She told him.

"When we go out to the movies tomorrow, you can pay." Wilee said as he hailed a cab for them.

~ It was evening by the time they reached her home. Ariadne giving no thought at all to Wilee coming into her home.

"It's a little..." She tried to explain as the followed her inside. The bike messenger valiantly carrying her new art work in with them.

"Spartan?" Wilee teased.

She laughed. She had been so busy with work, she hadn't had time to properly unpack, let alone buy furniture or decorate.

"I take it you and your boyfriend don't live together?" He asked as he leaned the large poster prints on her wall. The colorful art work looking nice on her too white walls.

"My ex boyfriend lives in Japan." She sighed. "We tried to make it work long distance..."  
She shook her head. She didn't want to explain Arthur.  
"I'm sorry. It's hard ending a relationship." Wilee said. His eyes kind.  
"What about you? Does your girlfriend mind having you here with me?" She asked. She wanted to change the subject off of Arthur.  
"I told you I don't have a girlfriend. A guy like me has to keep his options open." Wilee smiled.

His face suddenly fell.  
"No, I dated this girl. She was really nice. Then, she changed and wasn't the same girl anymore." He admitted sadly.  
"People do change." Ariadne told him.  
"I know. That's why I'm going to start looking for a serious relationship. I'm sick of these brief flings. I want something more stable. It's time to grow up." He told her as she poured him some water.

She didn't say anything as they drank.

"Do you have a girl in mind?" She asked at last.  
Wilee pretended great interest in the art work they had just brought home.  
"Not sure yet. I'm looking for a girl who's smart, witty and sexy." He told her.

"You're so lucky." Ariadne smiled. "I'm all three!"


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Wilee was smiling that infectious little grin of his as he kissed her. Ariadne couldn't help but compare him to Arthur. Where as the Point Man's kiss was smooth and careful, the bike messenger's were hurried and addictive.

She felt herself flush deeply as his hands went to her hair and she had to back away from his fevered kiss or explode.

"I'm sorry." Wilee whispered as she pulled away to take a few deep breaths. His hands were still laced in her dark tendrils as his lips found her cheek and soothed her flushed hot skin.

"This is happening a little fast." She whispered.

"I know. I want it to happen fast. I live my life fast." He whispered as he started to kiss her again.

"Wilee." She breathed as his lips moved down her neck. His hands, very strong, were out of her hair and around her waist.

"I want to go to bed with you." He whispered. "Let's do this, and not regret it."

~ She didn't have the strength to argue or fight back as the bike messenger pulled her to him. Her slight body wrapping her legs around his waist as he easily carried her to her pitifully furnished bedroom. Only her bed and a few moving boxes identified it as a place for sleeping.

She was smiling as he gently hinged his body down and lowered her into the bliss of her bedding. A place that had been empty and lonely for too many nights now. She felt giddy at being delivered here. His arms were powerful and held her safely without fear of dropping her.

Wilee was kissing her again as his hands moved her dress up and rested his body between her legs.

She couldn't resist the pull of her new lover. His mouth felt like it was burning her flesh off as her body screamed for more.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispered as he rolled his pelvis into her. Their bodies still fully clothed as they moved with their future lovemaking.

"Don't leave." She gasped as his hands were undoing the ties to her dress and kissing her body as he shed her of any protection of clothing.

She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling as Wilee uncovered her breasts. She could feel his mouth on her nipples as those strong, calloused hands of his were on her body. His fingers moving downward and touching on her panties.

He left her body then. Ariadne spreading her legs further as her own hands found his hair as she realized what he was doing. Her body happy at the idea of what was happening.

She took small, delighted breathes and his hands gently removed her lacy panties and his fingers, just as strong as his hands, roamed over her heated sex.

"Wilee." She whispered as she ran her hands thought his dark, close cropped hair. She felt his long fingers probe inside her. She gasped and trembled slightly at the invasion. Wilee ignored her as he moved his thumb over her swollen sex bud. She realized she was already well lubed as his fingers slid in and out of her easily.

"You get wet so easily." He mused as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows. His hands were moving her body in a natural rhythm that was making her desire heat up even as her body relaxed. It was like a strange and wonderful massage.

She knew what Wilee was about to do next. There was certain impish gleam in his eyes. A hunger there that scared and excited her.

"Wilee?" She croaked weakly as her new found lover attacked her between the legs.

She let out a squeal as his hot breath and tongue devoured her like he was a starving man. She fell back at the shock and rush of pleasure that raced through he body at the contact. His breath and his tongue knew just how to claim her and leave her gasping.

Immediately, her legs clamped shut around his head, but those strong hands of his were back and prying them apart as he unmercifully took what he wanted. His arms lazily rested between her legs, keeping them open. His hands finding her exposed breasts as she was forced to buck and squirm against his feeding.

"Wilee!" She screamed as she grabbed hold of the bed sheets. The only thing she could hold onto as her lover had complete control of her lower body.

"You taste good. I knew you would taste good." Wilee was saying before diving back into her abused desire again.

"Oh my God!" She almost screamed as her lower body tried to maneuvered away from him. A natural instinct as her heated wetness was becoming over stimulated. Those damned strong hands of his held her in place as he was now on his feet. Dragging her hips up with him and her legs dangling helplessly over his shoulders as he ravished her with his mouth.  
"Wilee!" She was now screaming as this position left her in no ability to fight back or escape. Indeed, she now had an excellent view of him literally feeding on her desire as she was in a kind of halfhearted head stand.

She tried to relax. Tried to slow her breathing as a ripple of heated satisfaction shook her body.

"Wilee." She croaked weakly. "Wilee, please."

The handsome bike messenger seemed to have pity on her, and gently released her body.

She was breathing hard as she managed to crawl on her knees. His postion, standing on the floor and hers, kneeling on the bed. She was better able to meet his height this way.  
"Sorry about that. I like to see a woman orgasm." He whispered as she was kissing him. He was still fully dressed and she could taste her own salty desire on his lips.

"You tasted so good." He whispered to her as he seemed lost and confused under the spell they had woven. "I like the way you taste."

She suddenly wanted to reciprocate. His clothing melting off his body under her small hands.  
"I'm not complaining." she whispered. As all she wanted to do was see how he tasted now. She was kissing him softly as her lover fell into her bed. His clothing carelessly flung off and onto the floor in a way that would have made Arthur shutter.

Wilee looked happy as her hands found his raging maleness growing before her. His member was impressive. Not terribly long or thick, but still beautiful as far as these things go. She couldn't resist the urge to take him in her mouth. Wilee's hands in her hair again as she tasted his spongy head and her fingers caressing his shaft. She made sure he had a clear view of his erection disappearing in her mouth and resurfacing as her lover seemed to looked angry and happy all at one.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured as she tugged his need gently with her mouth.

She felt herself blush hard at the compliment.

"Please don't stop." He said as her sucking slowed. She didn't need further instruction. She wanted him debilitated like he had done her.  
"Ariadne!" he shifted as she slowly put all of his length and girth in her mouth till she felt herself gag slightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"No, don't be sorry." He said with a definite pant in his voice. "Never be sorry."

She went down on him again and slowly back up. Her eyes meeting his over and over as her hands grasped his shaft firmly.

"Baby, stop." He panted as sat up. She innocently released him and met her new lover's fevered kissing that made her delicate skin burn.

"I want you." He whispered as he was moving her to lay under him.

With a graceful, quick movement, Wilee had his discarded pants in his hands. His fingers finding his wallet and extracting a discreet silver package.

She suddenly felt so stupid to have forgotten the condom. Her body overruling her common sense and even decency as she was kissing his ear and neck. The bike messenger trying hard to concentrate on rolling the condom on his fully erect member. Her distracting tactics not helping him.  
"Baby, your being a bad girl." Wilee whispered gently to her as he finally rolled the protective barrier over his enraged member.

She was smiling as he seized her and rolled her on her back. Her legs inexplicably found themselves cradling his body.

He was kissing her sweetly as she could feel his need resting threateningly over her wanting wetness.

"I think you're so beautiful." he was whispering as he manured his hips off her. His body granting her a clear view of his erection entering her soft, wet desire.

She tensed slightly as he was bigger then she was expecting. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. Wilee's body back with hers as their flesh stayed melded to one another. His hips thrusting gently and lovingly in time with hers. Not the powerful trusting she had learned from Arthur, but a somehow more intimate exchange as Wilee seemed incapable of not kissing her.

She had never felt so safe and relaxed as he moved inside her. His rhythm picking up speed and she suddenly felt her inner muscles seize up and contract hard. Her sex becoming frighteningly overstimulated again.

"Wait!" She cried as he rode her slightly harder. She couldn't take anymore. Her desire had already been tormented enough this evening, it was not prepared for more.

"It's alright." He whispered as he was somehow gentle and strong all at once. His hips careful and his need strong and demanding all of her.

She felt herself come then as he rode her. His lips tasting her breasts and going back to her lips.

"Oh..." She cried as her sex was angrily sending shock waves thorough her body that made her toes curl and her body tense sharply.

It was several moments before she was able to come back down from the heights he had forced her to climb. She vaguely realized he had climaxed at some point and he was still on top of her. Breathing hard and kissing her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

His body not leaving hers for a second.

"Yes." She mewed helplessly.

"That was wonderful." He said kissing her sweetly.

"I didn't even know you a few days ago." She laughed. Her body felt so good, she didn't mind admitting how foolish was the animal need to have sexual contact.

Arthur had been right when he said cyber sex wasn't enough.  
"I told you I move fast." Wilee whispered.

Her lover rolled away form her slightly.

"I'm going to get myself something to eat. Then we can go again." He said casually.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Wilee hoped naked out of bed. The bike messenger was still possessed with that same strange energy that she envied. His body was all lean muscle as he was unashamed to walk around her apartment without clothes on. Something Arthur never did.

By sharp contrast, Ariadne was feeling happily sedated and relaxed. She thought she had been satisfied sexually by her video chats with Arthur. She had used her vibrator and thought it was enough at the time. But the uninhibited throws with Wilee just now, had proven her wrong. Her body felt wonderful and more alive then ever.

She rolled into bed and didn't think, until Wilee was shaking her awake.  
"You fell asleep." He whispered in her ear. The bike messenger was getting dressed. She looked up at him blurry eyed.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"No, I'm just going to the bodega down the street. You don't keep any good food in the house." He explained. "Why don't you come with me? It's still early, and we need more condoms."

He had piled on her then. His body almost engaging her in a wrestling match.  
"Alright!" She shouted as he playfully pinned her down and started peppering her face with little kisses.

Wilee seemed satisfied as she called him a rude name and started to get dressed.

~ "So, when did you break up with your boyfriend?" Wilee asked as they left her apartment and went down to one of the all night convenience stores.

"A few days ago." she admitted and then bit her tongue.

Wilee looked upset.  
"A few_ days _ago?" He repeated.

She nodded.  
"We've been having a long distance relationship for months now. I haven't actually seen him in a long time." She amended hastily.

"Ariadne." Wilee breathed out as they past a group of people walking. "I don't want to be the rebound guy."

"You're not!" She said hurriedly. "No, you're not the rebound guy at all!"

"You just broke up with your boyfriend; how am I _not_ the rebound guy? I want a serious relationship. I'm not looking for just another playmate." He told her.

"Wilee, I'm sorry." Ariadne pleaded.

They didn't talk much as they went into the little shop. Wilee buying himself disgusting looking nachos, a microwaved burrito and beef jerky. Ariadne got more condoms and made him eat an apple as well.

The bike messenger smiled at her as he ate the apple first and started wolfing down the burrito and nachos on the walk home.  
"I can not believe you put the crap in your body and still look so good." Ariadne fumed as she peeled the skin off an orange and started in on a healthy snack.

"I know. It's so unfair." Wilee laughed. "Maybe because I bike around the city all day. I'm always hungry." He admitted.  
"It's not the quantity, its the quality that I find sickening." She told him. She tried not to smell the noxious smell of the over processed cheese and burrito. "Yuck!"

"Don't talk that way about my burrito, woman!" Wilee scolded. His face wrinkling into that same smile she was growing to love. "All you had at your place was soy milk, grape nuts cereal, and bananas.

"I'm not kissing you after you've eaten all that!" She told him stubbornly.

"Yes you are. You can't resist me." Wilee told her casually.

"_No,_ I'm not. I don't want that nasty nacho smell on my lips." She said as they traps up stairs.  
"I guess it depends on which lips I kiss." Wilee mused and she flushed a deep red.

~ The rest of the night was spent talking and repeatedly making love. The bike messenger's arms wrapping around her as they tried to sleep. Ariadne stirring awake only to find her new lover's fingers had tripped into her panties and was caressing her folds. She would moan softly and encourage him onward.

Their coupling so easy in the dark, quite reaches of the night.

"I think you're so pretty. I thought so the second I met you." Wilee was saying as she felt awkward straddled over him. Her new lover wanting her on top this time as they made love.

"Really?" Ariadne panted as she tried not to hurt herself on Wilee's length. She could feel her inner walls stretched a little too much this way, but Wilee seemed to enjoy it.

"Do you think we could get serious? Like in a relationship?" he whispered to her.  
Ariadne looked down at him. Her riding movements slowing for a second.  
"I... I'm not sure." She whispered.

"Is it because I'm just a bike messenger?" He asked.

"No. Wilee." She insisted. "I just got out of a relationship with someone. I can't just hop into a new one again." She panted as she felt her lover seize up sharply and groan as he came.  
"Fuck." He panted as she slowed her rhythm.

Wilee looked distracted for a second and then rolled away from her.  
"I better go." He whispered as dawn's light crept into her bedroom.

"What?" She breathed in shock. "Why?"

"You need time to think about this. I don't want just a fling." Wilee said as he hastily dressed and left the room.

~ That Sunday was horrible. Wilee had been very nice to her. Even leaving her his cell number behind. But he said he didn't want her to call him unless she wanted more from him then casual carnality. He hadn't yelled or made her feel like she had done him wrong. He kissed her goodbye and told her to call him.

It felt like she was in the same boat as when Arthur had broken up with her. She counted the hours of not thinking about Wilee the same as she had with Arthur.

She wasn't ready for a relationship with Wilee. She had given her heart to Arthur and it hadn't worked out at all. The Point Man choosing his job over her. She knew, deep down that Arthur would always choose his work over her. He was dedicated to that life. Wilee was the Point Man's polar opposite. He valued his down time much more then anything else.

But Wilee had been right. If she went to the bike messenger, he would be just a rebound guy for the Point Man.

She picked up her cell phone and realized it had been turned off for three days. It struck her as odd that she was so attached to this little device at one time. At one time, it had brought her Arthur. Now, it lay forgotten on her bedside table.

She turned it back on and waited to see if she had any text messages. Her thoughts were on what to do about Wilee when a familiar dig went off on her phone as it found it's signal.

The ding sounded again and again till she felt a real sense of worry flight over her.

Fifteen text messages in all had come to her and she had missed every single one. The first was from Cobb.

Cobb- _Sorry about not calling before. _

_We have a new job. Would you be interested?_

Arthur- _Please call me._

Arthur- _Did Cobb text you? Call me._

Arthur- _is everything alright? Please call me. _

She scanned down the increasingly worried texts from Arthur till she reached the last one. It was sent just a few hours ago from Japan.

Arthur- _I'm getting on a plane to NYC. We need to talk._

Ariadne rushed out of bed and took a hot shower. Arthur was flying halfway around the world to see her? Why now? Why wasn't he giving her some space? What was this job Cobb had lined up for them?

She had just gotten out of the shower, stripped the sheets off her bed and tried not to feel like a cheating whore when there was a knock on her door.

She looked out her peephole to see the Point Man standing at her front door.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Ariadne took a few moments to take in the view of the Point Man. Arthur was as impeccably handsome as ever. He barely looked winded from his long flight from Japan as he smoothed his large hands over his full on suit.

'_God, didn't he ever dress casual?_' She thought. Then she had to remind herself who she was dealing with. The Point Man didn't dress down for anything.

She turned the five locks on her front door and opened it a crack.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? I've been worried sick!" Arthur said barging in. All politeness pushed aside as he stormed past her and into her small apartment.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?" She felt herself flush with rage.

"Are you alright?" He asked as an answer.

"I'm_ fine_. What are you doing here?" She found herself growling. She had never been so angry in her life.  
"You haven't been answering your phone all weekend. Cobb's been calling you. I thought you had been murdered!" He said appraising her small apartment.

"I've had my phone off." She explained as she felt oddly violated to have him here. "I just turned it back on."

Arthur shook off his jacket and folded it neatly on the back of a chair. She felt woefully under dressed in her stay at home sweat pants and old t shirt. Her hair was freshly washed and she had no make-up on. Arthur looked too well to do next to her.  
"Arthur, you flew all the way from Japan to check on me?" She questioned.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped caring about you." He said stiffly. "Why are you bed sheets off?"

Ariadne felt her eye widen. Of course he noticed something like that. Her bed was stripped clean of all evidence of her time with Wilee.

"It's laundry day." She explained feebly. Heat licking her face as she avoided looking at him.

"Look." The Point Man sighed and stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry about the way we left things. It wasn't right to end this by text message."

"So it's better to just drop by?" She huffed.

She had been doing so well. She hadn't been thinking about the Point Man all that much. Her new lover had eased the pain Arthur had left in her heart.

"Ariadne, what if I made a mistake? What if I wanted to try again?" Arthur asked. His hand snaking down to find hers.

Ariadne stepped back slightly. A worried look in her eyes.

"Arthur, you said it wouldn't work." She said. Tears were stinging her eyes.

How could he do this? What right did he have to come back in her life right now? She was doing so well in the few days without him. She was starting to think she could live without him.

"Saito has another job for us. We could all work together again." Arthur whispered. His body moving closer to hers. His lips tickling her ear as he lightly kissed her. She suddenly remembered how easy it was being with Arthur. How wonderful his touch was. Her skin prickling to life under his careful, deliberate touch.  
"I'm sorry." He was whispering as he possessed her. His arms wrapping around her slight body and she was retuning his kiss.  
"Arthur." She panted slightly. "I... I already have a job. I have a life." She said. The Point Man not pulling away. "I have a life here."

The door buzzed and interrupted their reunion. The Point Man seemed ready to ignore it but Ariadne knew she never had visitors. In the entire time she was had lived in New York, only one person had ever been in her apartment.

"I have to get that." She said feeling very anxious.  
"Ariadne, it's probably just a delivery person who's lost." Arthur said not willing to let her go.

Ariadne felt the swarm of butterflies go wild in her belly as she looked out her peep hole.

It was Wilee.

She took a deep breath for courage and opened the door.

"I'm sorry." The bike messenger said. That kind smile on his face. "I forgot my wallet."

"Oh." She said trying to block Arthur's view of her new lover. "Wilee, now isn't a good time."

"I know. But I need it." The bike messenger said.

She sighed and asked him to wait out in the hall.

The Point Man was looking suspicious as she slipped past him and thought about where Wilee could have left his wallet. She was thankful her apartment was so poorly furnished. It was easy to locate the simple billfold on the floor next her bed. No doubt forgotten from their last round of fevered lovemaking.

She quickly returned to the front door only to find it open and Wilee and Arthur were talking in low voices.

She stopped short and felt her pulse speed up. Both men looked back at her. Arthur looked angry. Wilee looked uncomfortable.

"I found your wallet." Ariadne said feebly and gave it to him.  
"Thanks." The bike messenger said and didn't look at Arthur. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "He opened the door and told me to come in."

"It's alright. I'll call you later." Ariadne said feeling heat rush to her cheeks again. She wanted to cry suddenly. The situation had gotten way beyond her control.

Wilee was nodding and avoided looking at Arthur as she showed him out.

She felt odd about turning the locks to her front door with her and Arthur alone again.

The Point Man was putting his jacket back on. His body language stiff and indifferent. That same mask on his face he showed to everyone but her.  
"Arthur." She sighed.

"How long did you wait after broke up?" the Point Man growled. "Did you even wait a _day_ to find my replacement?"

"Don't start that!" She shouted suddenly. Arthur's words made her feel so cheap. The Point Man had never said anything to hurt her before. "We hadn't even seen each other in _months_! Don't talk to me like that!"

"You slept with him. When did you start sleeping with him?" Arthur asked. The Point Man showing an angry glint in his eyes that spoke of danger.  
"You broke up with me, remember? You said this wasn't working." Ariadne told him. "Don't make me feel guilty for not wanting to be alone.  
"I can't believe you." The Point Man growled. He smoothed out his suit and made to leave. "I'll tell Cobb you're not interested in the job."

"I was _never_ interested in the job, Arthur. I have a job. I have a job I love and I'm proud of. But you don't see that or even care. You only care about what you want!"

She was crying now as the Point Man hurriedly unlocked her door and left her.

~ After he left, she went from room to room and turned off all the lights.

She was crying now. She couldn't help it. Tears were rushing out of her eyes in ugly, pitiful sobs.

'_Tonight. That's all he gets. I'm giving Arthur tonight. Then, I'm not going to think about him anymore._' She thought as she crawled in bed and cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ She fell into sleep without a second thought, and must have slept heavily. When she woke, her body was stiff from being in the same position too long. Her entire body hurt like it belonged an old woman's as she dressed for work.

She checked her phone and saw no messages from Cobb, Arthur or Wilee.

She wanted to call Wilee and explain about Arthur. But, too much had happened that weekend. She decided to not think about it.

~ She threw herself into work instead. Her focus on the new plans that her boss loved. There was talk of more expansion on the line and her ideas were applauded. At meetings, she looked at all her work friends and felt happy. There was even talk of redoing older buildings into green apartments. Such things were being done in Japan and New York would not be the last to join the party. Her boss wanted to see ideas for creating the best way to reuse old fire houses and factories. Turning them into environmentally friendly apartments.

She felt elated at the new project.

This was where she belonged. She was supposed to live in this world. A real world, not the dream world.

~ She didn't have to send a package by carrier. It wasn't a rush job. But she wanted to see Wilee again and couldn't think of another reasonable excuse.

She phoned his delivery service and asked for the bike messenger by name.

"Wilee?" The dispatcher repeated. "Sorry, lady. He quite a few weeks ago."

"What?" The Architect gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, Monday morning he came in and quit. Been here for years and he just quit." He told her.

She thanked the dispatcher and told him that she didn't need a delivery after all.

She summoned up her courage and called the bike messenger's phone.

"This is Wilee." Came that wonderful, playful voice she liked so much.

"This is Ariadne." The Architect said sadly.

~ They met at Wilee's new job. He and a few friends had pooled their money together and started their own law firm.

"There are a lot of immigrants here who get taken advantage of. Not just by big corporations, but by their own people. It's a real problem. We help them become citizens and help them with legal troubles." Wilee explained as he showed her around the worn down building that was now a serviceable office center.

Ariadne looked at the line of people waiting for discount legal services. All of them had that same scared look on their faces all immigrants had, who were afraid of being deported or worse.  
"I know I said I didn't want to wear a suit or anything, but I think I can get used to it." he laughed.

The former bike messenger was hardly in a suit. He wore dockers a simple dress shirt rolled up at the sleeved topped off with a sloppy tie.

Ariadne cinched his tie up a little.

"Wilee, this is wonderful." She breathed as she looked him over.

"You think so?" Wilee asked worriedly. "I thought it was about time I grew up. You know?" He said. "I can't be a bike messenger forever."

Ariadne knew what he was hinting at.

"Wilee, about Arthur." She sighed. She should have called him before now. But what could she say?

"He came back for you. You don't have to explain it. I understand. That guy was... he had his shit together. I knew I was the rebound guy." Wilee sighed. "I'm sorry I left my wallet there. I know it made your reunion uncomfortable.

"Wilee, you are _not_ the rebound guy. I told Arthur he had to leave." She said.

"He wants you back I can tell." Wilee said sulkily.

"Well, he's not getting me back. He had his chance. He blew it." She told him simply.

They sat in his private office and said nothing. The couple not looking at each other.

"Wilee, I'm sorry I'm not ready for a commitment. I gave Arthur everything and it was so hard to lose him. I don't want him back. I want to get to know you better, but it's going to take some time." She said sadly.

The former bike messenger nodded.

"I guess, that can be enough." He sighed.

He moved closer to her and kissed her lightly on the temple.

"I missed you." She croaked. Ready to cry again. His lips found hers again and kissed away her anxious worries.  
"It's alright." he said softly.  
"Have you been eating onions?" She accused sharply.

Wilee was smiling.  
"You know you love it." He teased.

"Wilee!" She squealed as he kissed her savagely. The Architect trying to escape the former bike messenger. "Your breath _stinks!_" She shirked and giggled.

**~ END ~**

**I know! Bummer that A&A didn't end up together. But I feel like this was a better ending. Ariadne is her own woman and doesn't need Arthur. If she went with Arthur, I felt like it would be a defeat. Like she is giving up on her dreams. **

** Also, I made Arthur kind of an ass, and Wilee is much more a free spirited guy. **

** The high line is real. I think it's very cool NYC is revitalizing that part of the city and making it a walking park. I think it's a step in the right direction. Also, from what I've read, there is a bar on the high line made from a shipping container. **

** Thank you all so much for your groovy feedback. It makes me feel so special and wonderful to have you read my work. **

** Don't worry, I'll be doing more A&A fics very soon. Although A&A fans might be pissed off. LOL. **

** Like someone once said, we love Arthur cuz he is sexy and a boss in "Inception". **

**I still want to hear your fan requests. My best work is from fan request. **


End file.
